This disclosure is related generally to the field of marine surveying. Marine surveying can include, for example, seismic and/or electromagnetic (EM) surveying, among others. For example, this disclosure may have applications in marine surveying in which one or more sources are used to generate energy (e.g., wavefields, pulses, signals), and receivers—either towed or ocean bottom—receive energy generated by the sources and possibly affected by interaction with subsurface formations. Towed receivers may be disposed on cables referred to as streamers. The receivers thereby collect survey data which can be useful in the discovery and/or extraction of hydrocarbons from subsurface formations.
Recent efforts have been made to simultaneously conduct marine seismic surveys and marine EM surveys, while other recent efforts have been made to conduct marine EM surveys with towed EM receivers. Technical complexities and operational considerations have been appreciated only through such recent efforts. For example, the proximity of EM sources to seismic equipment may create EM cross-talk, impeding survey operations and/or creating noise in the survey data. For example, EM cross-talk may occur when a signal generated by an EM source causes an undesired effect in circuits of seismic equipment. Additionally, entanglement may occur between seismic equipment and EM equipment, including tow lines, lead-in lines, air lines, umbilical, spreaders, etc. New survey configurations for combined seismic and EM survey configurations would be beneficial.